One of a variety of reasons to scan a computer is to evaluate whether vulnerabilities exist. Vulnerability scanning, analysis, or assessment, involves scanning a computer to identifying vulnerabilities, or in other words flaws or holes that could be exploited by an attacker. Vulnerability analysis can be unauthenticated or authenticated. Unauthenticated vulnerability scanning is typically performed from an external vantage point without credentials. Authenticated vulnerability scanning, by contrast, is performed with credentials, for instance to detect flaws associated with an attacker accessing the computer as an authenticated user. A desire to ensure computer security as well as satisfy compliance requirements motivates performance of computer scans, including vulnerability scanning.